White
by Kuro Ao no Neko
Summary: After casting a spell meant for America in rage, England, Romania and Norway soon find that the spell did NOT go according to plan and now Prussia, Canada, Iceland, Switzerland, and Lithuania have all become children. Under punishment, the three must find a way to reverse the spell, while also keeping watch on the tiny tot nations. Luckily Germany and Romano decided to help.


"AMERICA YOU THICK IDIOT!"

Britain's voice rang down the halls of the large school building and reached every ear including its desired target. Although he wasn't on the smart side, he chose to stay hidden knowing the possible wrath that may come to him.

Meanwhile, the British nation was walking through the halls with a look that was ready to kill on his face and wearing only his Union Jack boxers.

The American had stolen all his clothes (with the exception of what he wore now) while he was showering off after gym class and gone off to hide.

It wasn't the first time that Arthur had to play this game with him, but it usually never involved leaving the change room and now he had crossed that line. He walked through the halls of the World's school building, gazing over groups of people and rooms until, "Found you, you WANKER!"

He grabbed the shoulder of the blond in front of him. "Now hand over my clothes!"

Whipping the younger boy around to face him he took one look into the eyes of who he had grabbed and felt guilty.

"Woops. Sorry Matthew." The Canadian sighed and raised his hand.

"It's fine," he said blankly. He then pointed down the hall towards the western half of the building.

"Al grabbed Toris and went that way. He likely thought he could use the green house to hide."

Barely thanking Matthew, Arthur shot down the hall to where the open green house door was located and entered. The light shone through the glass panel's roof and in the center of the room stood America with a gym bag in one hand, and a trembling Lithuania behind him.

"That didn't take as long as I had hoped," the American sneered. "I was hoping to play for a good hour or so."

Anger clouded his vision as Arthur ran and tackled Alfred to the ground along with Lithuania.

The two scuffled, punched, bit and pulled; but when Alfred's hand became loose on the bag, Arthur took the chance to rip it from his hand and get out before Alfred could recover.

With Britain gone and the game over, America stood and brushed himself off, along with Toris. "Well that was fun while it lasted."

Lithuania gave the American a nervous glare. "Next time please don't get me involved with your shenanigans Alfred."

Alfred only laughed and gave Toris a slap on the back before announcing his hunger and leaving. Lithuania gave a sigh and got to work on watering the plants his club had worked hard on.

* * *

"I can't believe that... that-that-"

"Dick?" Norway finished for Britain.

"Yes!" Britain had just got to the Magic Club room (now fully clothed) and began ranting to his two friends.

"I still can't believe that what used to be an adorable innocent child grew up to become that!" Arthur was now pacing in frustration around the room and continued his ranting.

"I thought that I had raised him up right, but of course becoming independent had to make him so cocky! I swear if only he still acted with such innocence, he wouldn't be a thorn in everyone's side."

As the thought left his lips, an idea came into Romania's mind. "Why don't we just fix that?"

The other two looked over and knew where he was going. "Are you suggesting a spell," Britain asked as a smirk came to his lips.

"I think I saw a spell in a book at home that will do that," Vlad explained. "I remembered it because it was so easy. In fact I think we could pull it off right now if you wanted to."

The smirk on Arthur's face had now grown into a malicious grin and almost too happily he replied, "What do we need?"

Romania got up and walked over to the magic circle drawn on the floor. "All we need is this, our combined magic and something of the colour of purity."

The answer was almost too easy and Britain grabbed a white sheet of paper to use in the spell.

The three then took their places around the circle and prepared to cast the spell.

"Romania," Norway spoke up, "Are you sure this spell will work the way it should?"

Romania looked over to the un-sure nation with a smile. "Of course! I'm positive the page said, 'to make those show innocence to their peers and bring out the inner child inside!"

Norway still looked unsure, but decided to help his friends anyway.

As the three began to glow their respective colours, Romania began to chant the spell and the circle glowed as well. The three concentrated their energy until Romania said the final words and the glow around the circle became as white as the paper in the center.

"Okay Romania now what," Britain asked with anticipation. The room fell silent as Vlad gave the two a blank stare.

"You don't know do you," Lukas asked unamusingly.

The Romanian smiled nervously as the two other nations glared him down until all of their attention turned to the white light that had began to swell.

"What's happening?" Norway shouted as he shielded his eyes from the harsh light.

Before anyone could give an explanation, the room lit up and they heard the door swing open. It lingered for a few seconds before fading away to reveal the trio to one another.

"What was that weird light?"

The magic trio then looked to the open door frame to see Canada looking at them with wide eye.

"Matthew what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride home-" the Canadian began to trail off from what he was saying as a white light began to fill his vision again and he collapsed onto the hard floor of the room.

* * *

Prussia had been strumming on his air guitar in the music room not so far away when the strange light filled the room and faded away as mysteriously as it had come.

"What in heavens was that?" Austria had gotten up from his piano, but was in even more shock when he looked over at Prussia.

"What are you star'in at?" Prussia asked when he noticed the aristocrat looking at him. "Is it my awesomeness~?" Almost out of nowhere he felt a wave of drowsiness overcome him and he began to sway.

Austria went over to support the albino before asking, "Prussia, why is your hair glowing?"

Gilbert lazily looked up at the Austrian, but before he could come up with an awesome comeback, the light returned to his vision and he passed out.

* * *

Switzerland was just about to head home when it happened. He had just put on his beret and called Lichtenstein when the light flooded the halls around him. After it settled, Vash looked around him to see if he could find the source of the light, but after a short investigation he found nothing. Just as he turned to leave, he felt the sleepiness overcome him. Although he tried to fight it off, the white had begun to cloud his vision and he collapsed before he could take anymore steps.

Little did he know, the other member of the 'Go home after school club' had watched Vlad collapse and noticed his white beret giving off a slight glow.

Romano ran over to check on Switzerland, but by the time he got over to the collapsed nation the glow on the hat had disappeared and Lovino got to work on moving the violent nation to the nurse's office.

* * *

Toris was walking out of the green house on his way to the Choral club room with a large and beautiful white lily he had raised. He decided to take it to the club room to help brighten it up and also to show off the fruit of his labors. Smiling at the plant, he continued down the hall until a flash of light surrounded him. Once the light had gone, he began to feel nervous about what had just happened.

Checking his lily, the Lithuanian looked down to see the blossom almost glowing. He brought it up to his face to inspect it closer and realised that his flower was really glowing. It then happened to him as well. Feeling drowsiness take over, Toris slumped over on the wall next to him. Trying to keep himself from dropping his plant, he sat down and continued to lean against the wall. It wasn't long after that when his vision faded and Toris fell into the contagious sleep.

* * *

The last to be affected by the bizarre occurrence was Iceland. Although the Nordics said that their club would meet today, Norway had chosen to go to the magic club instead and Finland said he had some business to take care of at home. While Sweden and Denmark worked on a dinning set, Emil just sat and watched, while Mr. Puffin ate their snacks. They had just started to the finish on the table when the light flooded into the room from the open door and after Iceland opened his eyes, he found everyone's eyes on him.

"Icy, are you glowing?" Demark asked with a laugh. Sweden stayed silent while Mr. Puffin was spitting up food and cursing. Looking down at himself, Emil noticed his shirt and boots giving off a small glow.

Looking up at the two with wide eyes, Denmark handed him a mirror (Nordic made) and the young country noticed that even his hair was glowing. Almost on the verge of panicking, he felt the sleepiness come over him and not ten seconds after, he collapsed back into his chair and fell into the light's veil of sleep.

* * *

**AN: So this is the first chapter of a new story! I will not tell everything that is to happen in it, but if you want me to continue this one after I finish Heart of the Maple Tree, let me know by leaving a review that says so.**


End file.
